Smurfberry
A smurfberry is a round red berry that grows on a bush. It is generally considered the primary source of nutrition for the Smurfs, along with sarsaparilla leaves. It is part of a plant that is mostly indigenous to the Smurf Forest, though there is a remote island guarded by the Sea Witch that also has smurfberry bushes growing on it. The smurfberry is mostly used in various types of dessert dishes as well as in liquid form as a juice. In Smurfs Media Smurfberries appear mostly in the Smurfs cartoon show, Sony Pictures' The Smurfs live-action film series, and Smurfs: The Lost Village. The berries in the cartoon show appear red while the berries in the movies are blue. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, smurfberries have pretty much existed in the Smurf Forest for centuries, so it has been the common source of food for the Smurfs. The nutrients found in smurfberries have been used by the Psyche Master in the creation of Empath's serving of nutrient paste, due to the particular nutrient requirements that a Smurf's body needs on a daily basis. Baby Smurf has smurfberries as part of his meals. When vaporizers became popular, some Smurfs created vape juices that had the flavor of smurfberries in them. Smurfberries in this series are normally red and are usually less than half a centimeter in diameter. On the day of the Blue Moon Festival, smurfberries end up appearing blue instead of their normal red color, which indicates that a blue moon is about to appear in the sky. The taste of blue smurfberries, however, is indistinguishable from that of normal red smurfberries. Nevertheless, blue smurfberries remain fashionable enough for the Smurfs to develop foods and drinks based on its hue. While most humans can eat smurfberries without a problem, Gargamel particularly finds them to be inedible and disgusting, as does his cat Azrael. However, when Gargamel created a Smurf hat from magic cloth that distorted Vanity's face when soaked with water, he told Papa Smurf that one of the ingredients for the antidote is an ounce of Smurf-pressed smurfberry juice. At one time Gargamel laced a patch of smurfberry bushes with concentrated smurfnip essence that caused the Smurfs who ate the berries to act particularly strange, causing them to walk out into the forest and be captured by him. The laced smurfberries did not change colors, but had a stronger smell to them due to the appetite attractant that was added to the smurfnip essence. It was eventually discovered by the Smurfs studying the smurfberry that it contains a chemical compound that acts as a mood enhancer in a Smurf's body, giving the Smurf who eats it a elated sense of well-being, working as a natural anti-depressant. Sometime after the Smurfs returned from their time-traveling during The Lost Year, the Smurfs were feeling really moody and mentally unbalanced due to the lack of smurfberries in their diet, although the situation of Empath barely clinging unto life upon their arrival in the present didn't help matters any. Like his movie counterpart Gutsy, Duncan McSmurf uses the name as a euphemism for a man's testicles. Glovey stories In the Smurf Me Up series, Smurfberries appear the same as in the cartoon series. Glovey Smurf once confused Smurfberries with blue berries simply because of the name, which he assumed were blue like the Smurfs. They are a common favorite of the Belgian Smurfs for any occasion. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story production of "Smurfette And The Seven Smurfs", the Evil Queen disguised as an old peddler woman (played by Nanny Smurf) gives Snow White (played by Smurfette) a poisoned smurfberry that is blue in color. She claimed that it was a magic wishing smurfberry that would make the wishes of whoever eats the berry to come true. In the story told by Hero Smurf that is based on the one from The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow, smurfberries tend to be the size of a Smurf's hand and are blue in color, at least in one illustration. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, Eska packed a few Smurfberries for her hike in Time for Adventure! Smurfs: The Magical Blue In the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series, smurfberries are part of the Smurfs and Smurfettes daily diet, and the meals are mostly prepared by the kitchen crew, but would be replaced by the new generation in the future.Category:Baby foods Category:Foods of other races Category:Smurf foods Category:Smurf customs Category:Plants Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Fruits Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf foods Category:Snack items Category:Desserts Category:Cooking and baking ingredients Category:Berries Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf foods Category:Farmer Smurf's food crops Category:Wild plants Category:Cultivated plants Category:Mood-altering substances